Ed And Davy Jones Work At McDoneld's
by monkeygirl98
Summary: What happens when Davy Jones from Pirates Of the Caribbean Works With Ed from Ed,Edd n Eddy at McDoneld's? read this one-shot and find out!  this is my first story


Ed and Davy Jones work at McDonald's

Summary: Ed and Davy jones get hired at McDonald's what happens when things go nuts?

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all this is just for fun I'm making NO money off of this.

Ed and Davy Jones was behind the counter at McDonald's they were both wearing their normal close for some reason all the had to were was a name tag Ed was frying fries (I'm guessing the manager is a complete idiot) and Davy Jones was at the counter (again the manager must be a complete idiot)

Ed: are these done yet?

Davy Jones: I'm at the counter!

Customer: yeah hi I asked for one ketch up packet and instead I got two

Davy Jones grabbed the customer's neck with his claw

Davy Jones: do you fear death?

Ed ran up to Davy Jones and slapped him causing him to let go of the customer and the customer ran away

Ed: you can't threat customers!

Davy Jones: you'll pay for that!

Davy Jones picked Ed up and threw him in the fry...fryer and Ed got out of it and started to lick his arm

Ed: YUM! I taste like French fries!

Davy Jones: that boys not right in the head

Customer: can I get some service here!

An unscratched Ed shoved Davy Jones to the floor to get to the customer:

Ed: YES!

Customer: yes I would like a milkshake

Ed :( in perfect Davy Jones voice) WE DO NOT SELLS THAT NOW GO BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Customer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

The customer ran off

Davy Jones: that even freaked me out and I have a a squid on my face...why did I just say that?

Ed :( in normal voice) you must be going crazy ...I'm going on my brake! (Ed hops over to the counter and sets on the table)

Ed hoped back over to the register

Ed: my brake is over!

Davy Jones: wha-

Ed starts eating hamburgers five at a time

Davy Jones: I don't even want to know (quickly faces a customer) WHAT!

Customer: ..!

Davy Jones: ten dollars or die...ED QUIT EATING AND MAKE TWO BIGMACS OR I WILL DROWN YOU IN THE SEA!

Ed: (turns to Davy Jones) I thought you were the sea?

Davy Jones:...

Ed:...

(Awkward silence)

Davy Jones: JUST GET THE FOOD OR I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!  
>Ed held his Ed turning it and unscrewing it Ed held his head in his hand and tossed around for a bit then screwed it back on<p>

Ed: my head can already come off

Davy Jones: (wide eyed then eyes narrow) ..know...JUST MAKE THE FOOD ALREADY!

Ed gave Davy Jones two big macs

Ed: merry Christmas squid face!

Davy Jones: (gives the food to the customer) ENJOY OR DIE!

Customer: THANK YOU! I WILL ENJOY! SAY YOUR WELCOME OR DIE!  
>Davy Jones: I CAN'T DIE<p>

Customer: WELL THANK YOU ANYWAYS!

The customer walked off and Davy Jones's beard started ringing

Davy Jones: WHAT THE-

Ed: I put my cell phone in your beard

Ed reached in Davy Jones beard and grabbed his cell phone out and answered it

Ed: hello?

Edd on the phone: hello Ed can you tell Davy Jones maccus jack eddy will and clanker are glued together

Ed: I'll put it on speaker phone (presses a button)

Edd on the phone: yeah Davy Jones maccus jack eddy will and clanker are glued together

Davy Jones: why!

Edd on the phone: you see Eddy was hipper on sugar Maccus banged his head on the wall Clanker accidently ran into Will ,Will got ran over my Clanker and Jack had a few bottles of rum how he's not drunk I don't know and somehow they all ended up with super glue on the and glued together

Davy Jones: well call the number on the glue bottle

Edd on the phone: never thought of that bye thanks! (Hangs up)

Davy Jones: idiots

Ed :( puts phone in his jacket) why thank you!

A bell dings

Ed: looks like my brake is started again

Ed ran over to a table and started to read some weird magazine

Davy Jones: how I got hired here I have no idea

Ed: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Davy Jones: what now!

Ed: fast food restaurants! Their taking over comic business especially evil Tim!

Davy Jones: I care about this why?

Ed: YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Pulls out an axe from now wear and starts to trash the place)

Soon Davy Jones got sick of it and started giving people death threats

Manager: ENOUGH! YOU TWO OUT! (Pulls out bat)

Ed: OK!(Runs out side)

Manager: why aren't you running!

Davy Jones: I can't die I have no heart

Manager: (evil demon voice) THEN I WILL TRACK DOWN YOUR HEART AND STAB IT EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I WILL DO!

Davy Jones: (wide eyed) going!

Davy Jones ran out, so Ed and Davy Jones was never allowed back in that McDonald's again!

The end!

Hope you all liked it this was my first story if I made any spelling mistakes please tell me in the reviews thanks for reading! :)


End file.
